


Don't worry, it's almost over.

by fuyu_no_ame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Smut, Sad Ending, Suicide, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, i blame tiktok for giving me this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyu_no_ame/pseuds/fuyu_no_ame
Summary: "Don't worry it's almost over."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Don't worry, it's almost over.

“Don’t worry, it’s almost over,” Haneul soothes. Yujin continues to whine. “Seriously, you would think this is your first piercing, not your fourth.” Haneul tries to sound exasperated, but sounds more fond than anything. “It hurts though,” Yujin whines again. “Then stop getting more!” Haneul exclaims. “But they look cool.”

Haneul sighs and mutters fondly under his breath about how much of a brat Yujin can be. He raises his head and runs his hand through Yujin’s dark locks. He visibly relaxes, if only slightly and Haneul shakes his head fondly, endeared at the way Yujin always reacts to having his hair pet.

Once the piercing is over, the pair head home, order takeout, and drink wine on the couch laughing at some horrible rom-com that’s playing on the movie channel.

That night when they crawl into bed and cuddle together, Haneul is extra careful to avoid Yujin’s new piercing that’s undoubtedly still sensitive.

Tomorrow is Saturday, their designated day to just spend time with one another, no work, no drama, just them and their love for each other. As such, when Yujin jumps on top of him, incessantly giggling and saying wake up like a child, Haneul pulls him down for a chaste kiss, and gets out of bed with no complaint.

Yujin cooks breakfast while Haneul dresses and showers for the day. Breakfast is eaten together, and is filled with laughter, stolen kisses, and stolen food. Today they plan to go ice skating, so they make sure they wear clothes that are both warm and good for movement. 

It’s the middle of winter and it snowed last night, so when Haneul fusses over Yujin, fitting him with gloves, earmuffs, and a scarf, Yujin only makes a few half-hearted protests, loving the way Haneul still looks out for his well-being after so long together. 

They walk to the ice rink, stopping twice along the way, once to get something warm to drink, and another to get a ring Yujin saw and just had to have. The two rent their skates and hit the ice with seemingly flawless movements. Other skaters stop and stare at two as if they are performing, but with the way the two skate around each other like a practiced dance, they might as well be.

They stay at the rink for an hour and a half before they get tired and decide to go for lunch. As the pair walks along the street, they spot a café tucked away into a small alleyway and decide to check it out. Their initials thoughts are that the place is cozy, has a nice atmosphere, and that they’d like to come back, before even trying the food. They avert their gaze from the two girls making out behind the counter and take an unoccupied booth in the corner of the café. 

A different waiter comes by their table with menus and a bell that she says to ring when they’re ready to order. Haneul and Yujin talk about nothing and everything while deciding what to order before they hear a commotion from the street. Yujin locks eyes with Haneul before nearly sprinting out of the café, Haneul hot on his heels along with some of the other people inside the café.

They make it out onto the sidewalk and Haneul barely has time to stop before a car barrels onto the sidewalk where Yujin is standing. It happens in slow motion and Haneul doesn’t even have time to scream Yujin’s name before he’s hit by the car. 

People scream but Haneul doesn’t hear anything. He rushes over to Yujin’s bloody, disfigured body and sees that he’s conscious, but just barely. He cradles Yujin in his arms as gently as he can when he sees his mouth moving. He leans down to put his ear to Yujin’s mouth and almost misses his words. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too! But you’re not dying! You’re not leaving me!”

Yujin smiles one last time before closing his eyes and taking his last breath, and Haneul’s world ends.  
\----  
It’s been a week since Yujin’s funeral and Haneul is numb as he walks along Yujin’s favorite bridge. He looks over the railing at the water below. “Yujin always did love the water.” He walks further down the bridge until he reaches the middle. He looks down at the water again before swinging his legs over to stand on the other side of the railing. 

“I love you.” is lost to the wind as he falls.

“Don’t worry, it’s almost over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this is so depressing but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hoped you liked it hopefully i'll be posting two other wip soon but we'll see. this was my prompt: Starts with character A getting a piercing, character B comforts them. Fluff, then suddenly a tragic accident where character A dies, character B commits suicide. End. 1000 words or less. Character A: Yujin; Character B: Haneul. this prompt came from another prompt that was like start a story with an innocent sentence with no double meaning and end with the same sentence but now it's dark or sad or something like that.


End file.
